


Snowfall

by AlyStorm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Dancing, Gen, Snowman, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyStorm/pseuds/AlyStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra's solitary waltz is interrupted by a childish nuisance, so she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

The chill in the air was biting into Sierra's bones as she waited outside the large wooden cabin. She had followed the warm corridor inside to the main doors and emerged at the end of what had been a devilish blizzard. She pulled the scarf around her neck tighter and lifted a portion of it to cover her runny nose and blue lips. Slowly, raising her arms at her sides, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lowered her hands to her bosom and exhaled as she pushed them outward from her body. Slowly, the falling snow blew away from her in all directions. She brought both arms to one side before thrusting them to the opposite end of her body, and the precipitation formed a large ball that rested atop a small hill to her left.

Sierra repeated her form two more times, creating balls of slightly smaller sizes. Dancing her body in the direction of the hill, she rolled the three balls on top of each other, keeping the largest on bottom and smallest on top. Satisfied with the balance, she picked up two sticks from the ground and stuck them in the sides of the middle ball. She used rocks to form a face in the top one and stepped back to admire her work. With a feeling that something was missing, she ran back into the cabin and returned with a large top hat which she placed gingerly on top of the snowy figure.

Pleased with the outcome, Sierra began a slow and undulating movement that began with her arms and soon consumed her entire body. The snowman she had created began to dance with her, and the two waltzed to the music that was only in the young girl's mind. Lost amidst the imaginary members of the imaginary ballroom, she didn't notice a second snowman moving towards her.

The new figure inched closer to Sierra without sound while she continued her romantic steps with unfocused eyes looking at the handsome partner in front of her. As the second snowman reached the top of the hill, it picked up speed and rammed itself into Sierra's dance partner, spraying chunks of snow in every direction.

Sierra screamed and looked around to see nothing but empty snow. She peered down the hill, but as she focused her eyes towards the cabin, a third snowman tackled her to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Dany - his gleeful and shrill voice filling the air.

When Sierra rose, she patted the excess snow from her clothes and shouted back at the blonde boy, "You jerk! I'm gonna kill you!"

Dany stopped laughing and raised a single eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Sierra put her hands on her hips. "I don't need an army!"

"Really?" Dany pointed at something behind Sierra. "Because I've got one."

Sierra turned to see nine small snowmen lined up behind her, ready to pounce at any moment that Dany decided to bend the water that constituted their forms. Dany began his fluid dance, and the nine frigid bodies closed in on Sierra. Frantically looking for an opening, Sierra focused all her energy on a single snowman and took control of it. She quickly jumped onto its back and used her arms to move the frozen crystals of water into the shelter of the adjacent woods.

Dany shouted after her, "You won't be able to get away so easily!"

Sierra paused her retreat for a moment to blow a cloud of snow from the ground into the air, obscuring Dany's view as she made her way behind a line of trees. Dany used his own ability to bend the snow to the sides. He lined up his army of eight and quickly chased after Sierra. When he entered the woods, there was no sign of her. He sent his minions to scour the area and personally checked anywhere he could not send them, but Sierra was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Sierra's voice was filled with confidence when Dany turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the girl standing beside a monstrous snowman at least fifteen feet high. "I think it's time for you to go back inside."

Dany smirked as he replied, "Are you kidding me? This is going to be fun!"

Without another word, Sierra began her fluid dance again, and her giant friend bounded towards Dany and his small army.


End file.
